


N is for Nipple Play

by assholemurphamy



Series: Kink Alphabet [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Winchesters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sam, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensitive Nipples, Sibling Incest, Slight feminization, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean, probably around Season 4ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: Play-fighting, turns into Dean discovering how sensitive Sammy's nipples are. So he pinches and licks at them until his baby brother is making a mess in his jeans.That'll teach him not to touch Dean's stuff... Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I really hope you like this! I wrote this as a part of my ABC-kink challenge/series. (the works are not written in alphabetical order, but I'm a messy person, sorry not sorry) they are each individual and do not take place in the same verse, so feel free to check them out!
> 
> ~~UnBeta'd~~  
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you find any! :)

"You son of a bitch, give them back!" Dean shouted at his brother. They were outside in the parking lot, on each side of the Impala, Sam being on the passenger side.

He had taken Dean's keys, threatening to drive away with baby, and leave him all alone in this small town in northern Mississippi. Although Dean knew he was joking, it was definitely not a pleasant thought. 

Sam laughed and made a break for their motel room. He knew Dean was hot on his trail, and was glad he had left their door unlocked. As he sprinted toward it, head thrown back in manic laughter, Dean toppled in after him, knocking him onto their bed. 

The woman at the front desk had insisted that their rooms with 2 singles were full, and rather than driving another couple hundred miles to the next hotel, they resentfully agreed, tossing 'George Bryant's credit card on the counter. 

Sam held the keys out of Dean's reach as the older man squirmed over him, trying to reach. He found this situation more than humorous, whereas Dean- well, Dean could do without. 

"Give them back, bitch!"

"No way, jerk!" Sam knew the name was spoken out of love, and he recanted with his usual rip of laughter, too caught up to notice that Dean had pinned him, until it was too late. 

"Fuck." He breathed out, a warmhearted smile on his face while he panted, eager to take in more oxygen. 

"Caught ya," Dean said, equally out of breath. He tucked the keys in his back pocket and leans back a bit, to catch his breath. He released his brothers hands, content that he had won -yet another- snatch-n-dash from Sam. 

He rested his hands on the man's chest while the younger brother pushed his hair out of his face.

Dean was suddenly smirking, and before Sam had time to react, he was pinching his younger brother's nipple between two fingers. 

Usually, Dean would find it hilarious and proceed to repeat the motion until Sam called 'uncle', but his action was halted, by a groan beneath him. 

His eyes flick down to the face of his younger bro, searching his face for something other than pleasure, but finding nothing. 

So the sandy haired man smirked again, and repeated his action anyway- but this time, with a much different intention. 

Seeing Sam's eyes squeezed shut, with his teeth cradling his lower lip, was a peculiar sight for Dean. So when he slipped a single hand up underneath his brother's jersey grey tee shirt, he searched for a moment, caught up in the look on his face. It was a painfully long time before Dean's calloused hand moved away from his brother's hardened abs; continuing up again and brushing his fingertips over the man's nipple.

"Hmm," Dean started, biting his lower lip gently in excitement as well as terror. "Do you like that, Sammy?" 

The man was confident he could not answer coherently, so he settled for a nod, agreeing quickly, almost as if he were scared it would end. 

"Awwe, you gotta tell me," He leaned down, flicking his tongue over the light material, feeling Sam shiver beneath him. "Use your words." 

Dean raised his eyebrows as he waited for his brother to answer him, surprised at how submissive the man underneath him, is behaving. 

"Y-yes, I like it." Came the shaky response, and Dean felt an odd sense of pride well up in his stomach. 

"Good." The man praised, lifting up the cotton shirt, just enough to see both of the rosy buds. "Y'know Sammy, I hadn't really pegged you as a 'titties' guy. Always kinda figured you leaned more towards the ass-ets of a woman." 

The comment was punctuated with a wink before he continued, "But then again, you already have your own little titties," he leaned down and sucked softly on one, earning a pleasured hiss from the brunette.

"And I mean, damn Sammy- I thought my nipples were perky. But yours," He looked up at his brother through his eyelashes while he teased the bud with his tongue. "definitely take take the cake."

"Dean," Sam ran a hand through his brothers short hair, desperately wanting more. "Fuck..."

The older man flexed his cheek slightly, almost winking at Sam, before reattaching his lips to his nipple, teeth grazing ever so gently. 

Sam groans deeply, feeling his hard cock twitch beneath his big brothers ass. 

"Mmm, little Sammy doesn't feel so little anymore, huh baby bro?" He smirks and grinds down lightly, the action seeming almost playful with the way he continued to suckle on his baby brothers titty. "Probably much bigger now. I mean, you look like a damn giant, Sammy. So your cock... Probably fucking huge." 

And with that, Sam was cumming in his jeans. A loud groan being pulled from his lips, as his big brother smirked around the small bud in his mouth. 

*

The pair never speak of the events that happened that day, especially considering how hard Dean had been after that had played out. 

They were moving towns the next day, thankful that they would not have to share a bed any longer. 

Because it was a little bit hard for Dean to jack off, with his baby brother right beside him. Especially after hearing him moan his name that one time in Colorado...

*

The more he thinks about it, the more Sam figures it was probably just the vibrations from Dean's talking that made him cum. Because, what kind of sick fuck cums for their brother?

Well apparently Dean knew the answer to that question; even if neither question nor answer were never spoken out loud. 

He was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked this! Haha I haven't really been in a writing groove lately, but I feel like I'm coming back. :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Comments are to me, as the Impala is to Dean.
> 
> Ie. I love them.


End file.
